Volvamos a ser felices
by CJBBBones
Summary: booth y brennnan intentan llevar lo mejor posible su relacion y la noticia de su embarazo pero el destino o mas bien sus malas desiciones los separan ¿volveran a estar juntos? ¿booth piensa q bren lo avandono? ¿que futuro les espera?
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic espero y les guste tratare de actualizar a diario espero comentarios jeje gracias

Situación: final del día , los dos de regreso en el coche.

Booth: Nos tomamos una copa como siempre?, o nos vamos a "casa", a propósito, ya te has decidido donde nos vamos a quedar?, en tu casa o en la mía?. Hace meses que estoy esperando que tomes una decisión, personalmente adoro mi piso, pero dado el tamaño de tu tripa y el tamaño de mi piso, donde no puedes abrocharte la camisa sin tirar algo, creo que la elección no alberga la menor duda.  
Brennan: Booth, no me agobies, deja de tratarme como un ser inútil, solo estoy embarazada, no tengo ninguna minusvalía ni enfermedad! y, respecto a tu último comentario, gracias por llamarme sin ningua consideración GORDA!, si lo estoy es por tu culpa y por la falta de responsabiidad de mi parte por no haber sido previsora como había sido siempre, sencillamente, la muerte de Nigel descolocó toda mi vida en segundos.

Booth: Te arrepientes?  
Brennan: De que debo arrepentirme?  
Booth: De haberte acostado conmigo.  
Brennan: No  
Booth: Así de sencillo? no! solamente?  
Brennan: Que mas quieres que te diga?  
Booth: No sé, podía mostrar algo mas de sensibilidad... como es propio en ti (risitas por lo bajines)  
Brennan: En ese momento necesitaba alguien a mi lado, que me diera consuelo y ahí estabas tú.  
Booth: Está de coña?, quieres decir, que te metiste en MI CAMA, porque era el primero que tenías al lado?  
Brennan: Si, eras el primero que estaba a mi lado, siempre fuiste tú el primero en ofrecer el hombro, siempre has sido el primero en abrir los brazos y consolarme cuando lo necesitaba, por que te sorprende tanto que me haya acostado contigo?.  
Booth: Y?...  
Brennan: Que?  
Booth: Nada mas?  
Brennan: (largo silencio).  
Booth: Te arrepientes de este embarazo?  
Brennan: No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho hasta ahora. Quería tener un hijo, y en ello estoy (otra vez silencio y este todavía mas largo). Sabes por que quería tener un hijo?  
Booth: para no quedarte sola?  
Brennan: No!, quería tener un hijo, porque sentía envidia de las otras mujeres, sentía envidia de Angela y lo feliz que la veía con la espera, quería ser querida como lo son tantas personas, y también he de confesar que no quería seguir sintiendome sola como lo he estado toda mi vida, desde que recuerdo.  
Booth: silencio...  
Brennan: Quería que tu fueses el padre, sin obligaciones de ningún tipo, de la forma que te lo plantee la primera vez. Pero no era consciente para ver lo que ello hubiera significado para tí.  
Ahora si lo sé. Sintiendo lo que siento y lo que puedo llegar a sentir una vez nazca este niño, comprendo lo que hubiera pasado si el primer intento hubiese llegado a fin.  
Booth: silencio  
Brennan: Era eso lo que querías escuchar?  
Booth: silencio  
Brennan: Me acosté contigo, porque necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba sentir algo mas que tus brazos a mi alrededor y, puedes estar seguro de que lo que sentí contigo dentro, no lo había sentido en mi vida, JAMAS soñé con sentirlo y no llegaría a sentirlo con otra persona que no fueras tú. Satisfecho?  
Booth: Me quieres,(con musiquita), me quieres...Dilo!, reconócelo!  
Brennan: Sabes si los resultados que te ha enviado Cam coinciden...

Después de un rato hablando del último caso sin resolver...

Brennan: Boot... Que va a ocurrir con Parker?, se lo has dicho?  
Boot: Por supuesto que se lo he dicho, y está supercontento de tener un nuevo hermano, tanto como lo estoy yo, por?  
Brennan: A pesar de que todos vosotros creeis que soy un ser insensible, no soporto la idea de que una niño sufra y menos por mi culpa.  
Boot: Ninguno de nosotros creíamos que eres una persona insensible, sencillamente una personita un poco especial y digo "creíamos" no creemos. Has cambiado Huesos y mucho desde que estas conmigo... algo se te ha pegado te guste o nó (se rie y con ganas).

Booth: Huesos, puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
Brennan: Puedes hacer todas las preguntas que quieras, el que las responda es otra historia.  
Booth: Ya empezamos...  
Brennan: Quuueee?  
Booth: Conociendo la situación y, viendo el resultado, volverias a hacerlo?.  
Brennan: Por supuesto!, que no te quepa la menor duda. Esto fue y es mas satisfactorio, que el asunto de la donación de esperma, que tan incómodo te hacía sentir. Contento?  
Booth: Por el momento...


	2. chapter 2

Son la 3 de la mañana y Booth se despierta sobresaltado, pega un salto y se da cuenta que Brennan no está al otro lado de la cama. Aguanta la respiración intentando escuchar algún sonido y solo hay silencio en la casa. La llama un par de veces y al no obtener respuesta se levanta rápido y preocupado. Automaticamente marca el nº de Huesos en su móvil y escucha la voz de Brennan.

Booth: Donde coño estás?  
Brennan: En el laboratorio!, no conseguía conciliar el sueño y no quería despertarte, me he vestido y aqui estoy, intentando adelantar un poco el trabajo, con lo gorda que estoy no puedo moverme muy bien y he pensado que, estando sola sería mas fácil moverme sin tropezar con algo o con alguien (dice todo esto con la voz entrecortada).  
Booth: Huesos, estás bien?  
Brennan: perfectamente! no te preocupes... es que no me imaginaba lo duro que llegaría a ser esto para mí.  
Booth: Quieres que vaya?, no me gusta que estés sola  
Brennan: No, no, quédate y duérmete, nos vemos por la mañana. No te preocupes, no estoy sola, con tanta medida de seguridad, esto es un eterno paseo de vigilantes.  
Booth: No vuelvas a hacerme esto, vale?, si te vas, me lo dices, de acuerdo?  
Brennan: Siiiiiii, duérmete.s

9 de la mañana, suena el teléfono.. ring...

Cam: Booth! ya es la hora?  
Booth: Que ocurre Cam? a que hora te refieres?  
Cam: Como Brennan no ha llegado todavía, creí que el bebé estaba de camino..  
Booth: Que dices?, Huesos se ha ido para el laboratorio de madrugada porque no podía dormir, pregunta a los vigilantes si la han visto salir y a que hora, esta mujer va acabar conmigo, o me da un infarto de un susto o te juro que la mato.  
Cam: tranquilo, estará cerca..  
Booth: Voy a llamar al Hospital y si no está (Dios!, espero que no le haya pasado nada)  
emitiré una orden de búsqueda.  
Cam: Intentaré localizarla.

Una hora después y con todo el laboratorio en estado de crisis y con Booth a punto del infarto,

Cam: Booth, la hemos encontrado, Angela la ha encontrado. Ahora no aparece hodgins que ha salido con su coche de juguete a la calle como un loco y no atiende el tfno.  
Booth: Dime donde está por favor?, dime que no le ha pasado nada?  
Cam: Está durmiendo como un angelito en la cama de Cleopatra.

15 minutos después de colgar el teléfono, Booth se presenta en el Jefersonian a punto de romperle todas las venas de su cabeza.

Booth: Quieres matarme?, quieres que tu hijo se quede sin padre antes de nacer?, te gustaría eso? me da la impresión de que es lo que deseas, me equivoco?

Brennan: Silencio, mas silencio (el equipo entero está pendiente de una respuesta)

Booth la agarra por un brazo y se la lleva aparte,

Booth: Que te pasa?  
Brennan: suéltame ya, que me estás haciendo daño!  
Booth: por que no volviste a casa? Si tan cansada estás por que no me llamaste y te hubiese venido a buscar?  
Brennan: Silencio  
Booth: (con la voz mas dulce y con cariño) Huesos, que te pasa?

Brennan: Te dije antes, que esto estaba siendo muy duro para mí, apenas puedo moverme, necesito que me pongas los zapatos, necesito que me ayudes a levantarme, necesito ayuda siempre... Me cuesta dormir por la noche, porque no encuentro la postura adecuada para poder descansar y, tengo miedo moverme para no despertarte. Tengo un dolor tremendo en la espalda por mantener la misma postura en la cama para no molestarte y que tu puedas descansar.  
Me siento un ser inútil, torpe y tan dependiente que me da miedo, tengo tanto miedo de que esta dependencia dure siempre.

Booth: (mientras la abraza fuertemente) y que pasa? si dependes de mí tanto? yo quiero y necesito de esa dependencia tuya.  
Yo también dependo de tí, ya no soy capaz de dormir solo, necesito tenerte a mi lado siempre, cuando las cosas están bien para celebrarlo y cuando las cosas no estén también para poder consolarme.

Brennan: Y si te ocurriese algo?, que haría yo sola, si tu no estás a mi lado?  
Booth: Estamos los dos en el mismo barco, procuraremos que a pesar de todas la tormentas que nos acechen, mantener el barco a flote y los dos fuertemente agarrados para que nada ni nadie nos separe. Te parece?

Brennan: Y si cuando nazca la niña, tu te cansas de mí? Estoy gorda, muy gorda y deforme! No puedo quedarme sola otra vez Booth.  
Booth: No voy a abandonarte, de donde has sacado semejante idea? Olvídate de esas estupideces. Jamás abandoné a nadie, mas bien me abandonaron a mí, y jamás te abandonaría a tí, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde el nacimiento de Parker, que digo desde?, antes y después de Parker!. Los dos sois lo mejor y lo mas bonito de esta vida de mierda que me tocó vivir. Cuando apareciste descubrí cosas que no había visto antes y tú, tú me las enseñaste Huesos. Vivía atormentado por mi pasado, por lo que me ocurrió siendo niño y que gracias a mi abuelo puedo sobrellevar, por lo que me toco vivir siendo francotirador y tú suavizaste esos recuerdos. A pesar de lo que pienses y de lo que piense la gente, que no te conoce lo suficiente, los músculos de tu corazón son tan grandes que no te caben en el pecho. Como voy a abandonarte si has dado el sentido que faltaba a mi vida. Ese 6º sentido que tu dices que no existe, ese sentido me lo has dado tú y ya no podría vivir sin el. Te enteras cabezota?

Brennan: Estas sintiendo lo que dices, o dices todo esto para que me sienta mejor?.  
Booth: Huesos, me agotas!, consigues levantarme dolor de cabeza!. No se puede ser tan cabezota. Acepta e intenta sentir y comprender lo que te estoy diciendo. Si no fuera porque te quiero, como no quise a ninguna mujer en mi vida, te juro que te daría dos bofetadas!.  
Brennan:( Muy, pero que muy bajito, apenas un murmullo) Te quiero Bozi,,  
Booth: Que?  
Brennan: Booth, Estoy muy cansada, llévame a casa por favor.  
Booth: No crees que va siendo hora de que me llames por mi nombre?, jamás te escuché pronunciarlo. Venga, vamos dilo Sheeeelllyyy.  
Brennan: Si yo te llamo Shelly, tu tendrán que llamarme Temperance no?  
Booth: ni de coña, Temperance te llama mucha gente, Huesos solo te llamo yo, es mío por derecho propio.  
Booth: Le has dicho a alguién alguna vez en tu vida "te quiero"?  
Brennan: Silencio  
Booth: Si no sabes, yo puedo enseñarte  
Brennan: Silencio  
Booth: Tiempo, tenemos mucho tiempo...

Brennan: Booth, estoy pensando... y si yo vuelvo a mi piso y tu sigues en el tuyo, hasta que nazca el niño, creo que sería mejor para los dos, podrías dormir mejor solo en tu cama no crees?.  
Booth: Que?, me tomas el pelo? dejarte sola?, ahora? NI DE COÑA , DE ACUERDO, NI EN TU PEOR PESADILLA, NI LO SUEÑES. Huesos callate por favor! tú conmigo, quietecita y sin hacer ruido vale?. Desde ahora siempre conmigo, s, te enteras? o tengo que explicártelo en latín?, porque no tengo reparos en pedir que me lo traduzca uno de tus mirones.


	3. Chapter 3

Ambos en el coche de regreso

BOOTH: Huesos, quiero bautizar a la niña  
BRENNAN: Quieres que introduzca a mi hija en una secta supersticiosa y fanática religiosa, donde no atienden a ninguna razón que no sea la de un hombre con un parche blanco en el cuello que los distingue de los otros seres humanos por aparentar unos votos que ninguno de ellos cumple?  
BOOTH: No empecemos por favor,  
BRENNAN: O es que tienes miedo que se vaya a ese infierno en el que crees si no se bautiza? Antes de contestarme.. Parker está bautizado?  
BOOTH: si q tiene q ver eso!  
BRENNAN: Creo que hemos acabado la discusión.  
BOOTH: Nuestra hija, no "mi hija", aprende a decir "nuestra hija" cuando estemos juntos de acuerdo?  
BRENNAN: Vale, no te enfades  
BOOTH: Ya hablaremos mas adelante.

Son las 11 de la mañana en el Jefersonian

Brennan está en el despacho con Angela y, entra Cam.

CAM: Angela, nos disculpas un momento por favor?  
BRENNAN: Que ocurre Cam?  
CAM: Brennan, tu y yo tenemos que estar en las oficinas del FBI, dentro de media hora.  
BRENNAN: Y eso? Te lo ha dicho Booth?  
CAM: No, me ha llamado el jefe del jefe de Booth, el Director General.

Despacho del FBI  
(No tengo la mas repajolera idea del nombre del jefe supremo, usease me referiré a el con las siglas del Departamento)

FBI: Las hemos llamado a las dos, porque el asunto concierne a ambas. Con efecto inmediato el Agente especial Shelly Booth deja de prestar servicios al FBI y por lo tanto su relación con el Jefersonian queda totalmente anulada.  
BRENNAN: Por qué?  
FBI: Y todavía lo pregunta?, sabe de sobra que la política del Departamento no ve con buenos ojos las relaciones sentimentales entre sus miembros o cualquier tipo de colaborador, y en vista de los últimos acontecimientos hemos decidido acabar con esta especie de cooperativa que mantienen ustedes dos Y, antes de que su boca emita algún sonido he de decirle, que no queremos mas disertaciones acerca de su famosa compartimentación. Está usted tan compartimentada que de uno de sus compartimentos ha salido una niña y con la ayuda inestimable del Agente Booth.  
CAM: No sabe donde meterse, ni que gesto hacer con su cara, para poder esconder la expresión de asombro.  
FBI: Les hemos dado un poco de tiempo, por respeto a la corta vida de su hija. Ahora que ya las cosas siguen su cauce natural, hemos decidido pasar a la acción.


	4. Chapter 4

FBI: No se preocupe, Dra. Brennan, se le asignará otro Agente especial igual de capacitado para ocupar el puesto del agente Booth.  
BRENNAN: Que ocurrirá con Booth.?  
FBI: El agente Booth será reclutado como instructor, en nuestra próxima campaña en Afganistán. Partirá mas o menos en un mes, mes y medio a lo sumo.  
BRENNAN: Por qué le castigan a él, la culpa la he tenido yo. A mí es a quién tienen que castigar. El agente Booth no quiere volver a irse, lo dijo a su vuelta de Irak.  
FBI: El agente Booth acatará las órdenes encantado, como lo ha hecho siempre.  
BRENNAN: Cam, puedes dejarnos a solas por favor?  
CAM: Eh, claro, eh, si, por supuesto, te espero fuera.

FBI: Que ocurre Dra. Brennan? no está en condiciones de revelarse al FBI. Sencillamente tómese de una vez por todas, las cosas como tiene que tomárselas todo el mundo.  
BRENNAN: Y si me voy yo? El agente Booth seguiría conservando su puesto?  
FBI: Habría que pensarlo. Pero, Vd. No puede irse, es la Antropóloga forense del Jefersonian, estaría dispuesta a abandonar su puesto de trabajo?.  
BRENNAN: Lo que yo haga con mi vida al FBI no le atañe. Y vuelvo a formularle la pregunta para la que quiero una respuesta, no evasivas. Si me voy yo, el agente Booth seguirá ocupando su puesto de trabajo?.  
FBI: Si, y acabe de una puñetera vez con esta situación que, cada vez que la veo, se me rizan los pelos de todos el cuerpo.  
BRENNAN: Me lo asegura?

FBI: Mis palabras solo tienen un significado y la respuesta es otra vez SI.  
BRENNAN: De cuanto tiempo dispongo?  
FBI: Le doy a Vd un mes, a partir de ya. Si en un mes esta situación no se ha resuelto, el agente Booth, partirá con el resto de sus compañeros.

Ya en el coche:

CAM: Que ha ocurrido?  
BRENNAN: Nada, que no tenga solución.  
CAM: Que pasará con Booth?  
BRENNAN: Absolutamente nada.  
CAM: Seguirá con nosotros?  
BRENNAN: Es que acaso lo dudabas?  
CAM: Que le has dicho a esta gente?  
BRENNAN: Tengo prisa Cam, por favor no te distraigas y písale que tengo que ir a por la niña.(SILENCIO). Cam, esta conversación no se ha mantenido nunca, no hemos entrado en ese despacho, no hemos salido del Jefersonian. Hemos estado trabajando en tu despacho , por favor invéntate lo que quieras, pero NO HA OCURRIDO NADA DIFERENTE AL RESTO DE LOS OTROS DIAS, me has comprendido Cam?  
Otra cosa quiero decirte, soy dueña de mi vida, nada de lo que haga a partir de ahora concierne a nadie mas que a mí. Por favor, no hagas preguntas ni busques respuestas. Prométeme que no dirás absolutamente nada de lo que ha ocurrido hoy, Prométemelo Cam!  
CAM: Prometido! Me estás asustando Brennan...


	5. Chapter 5

Dos días después , tarde noche

BOOTH: Huesos es hora de nuestra cerveza, vamos!, venga!, muévete!  
BRENNAN: Lo siento Booth, no me apetece, ve tu solo si quieres, yo, me quedo un rato y voy directamente a casa.  
BOOTH: Si no te apetece es igual, nos la tomamos en casa.  
BRENNAN: Vete por favor, tómate la cerveza o lo que te apetezca, pero NO ME AGOBIES,  
BOOTH: Que coño te pasa? Estás nerviosa o preocupada por algo?, dímelo!  
BRENNAN: No puedo respirar!, me agobias. Necesito espacio, necesito mi vida, no puedo vivir ni trabajar con una persona pendiente de mí continuamente.  
No soy un ser inútil, solamente he tenido un hijo!, nacen millones de niños todos los días y no pasa nada, la vida continúa exactamente igual que antes.  
Sabes que?, creo que tú deberías irte a tu piso y yo seguir en el mío. Necesito el espacio que perdí con este embarazo y que tú te empeñas en tener ocupado continuamente.  
Creo que ha sido un error lamentable haber seguido adelante con este embarazo y haber decidido tener este hijo. Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, si mis palabras te están haciendo daño, pero es la realidad. Adoro a mi hija!, no confundas lo que quiero decir.  
BOOTH: Si es eso lo que quieres, de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana.  
ANGELA: Que ocurre Brennan?, que está pasando? Algo va mal entre vosotros?.  
BRENNAN: Ocurre lo que sabíamos todos que iba a ocurrir, esta unión no funciona.

Cam presencia la discusión, baja la vista y se encierra en su despacho.

Al día siguiente Booth no aparece por el laboratorio y, Brennan ni lo echa de menos.  
Se la ve tranquila y como si no hubiera pasado nada.

JACK A ANGELA: Que le pasa a esta mujer? Está rara, no lo notas?  
ANGELA: No consigo entender nada, se les veía tan contentos, quizá hemos confundido la alegría de haber tenido un hijo con felicidad. Y creo que nos hemos equivocado, Brennan no es una mujer fácil de comprender. Me da mucha pena verles así. Booth lo está pasando realmente mal. Brennan no debía haberle dicho todas esas cosas.

Esa misma tarde:

BRENNAN: Cam, con el tema de mi hija, no puedo pasarme tanto tiempo en el laboratorio, sabes que no duerme muy bien de noche y por esa razón no puedo madrugar tanto, y además necesito tomarme unas vacaciones. Como va lo de conseguir otro Antropólogo para el laboratorio, y no te lo tomes con mucha calma, quiero irme la próxima semana. Te lo he dicho con bastante antelación.  
CAM: Brennan, no es tan fácil encontrar un Antropólogo tan rápido.  
BRENNAN: Moviendo los hilos bien, lo conseguirás en un par de días, el sueldo que pagan no es para pensárselo dos veces, no crees?. Cualquiera de los becarios que han pasado por aquí, pueden substituirme. No lo harán tan bien como yo, pero se las apañarán con vuestra ayuda.  
CAM: Te vas de vacaciones o tienes en mente irte a otro lugar? No tienes porque mentirme. Sé lo que está haciendo. Ese fue el trato que hiciste con el FBI?  
BRENNAN: No he hecho ningún trato con nadie, sencillamente estoy cansada y necesito cambiar.  
Me han ofrecido el puesto del Dr,? (el huesos británico que se apareció quemado en su propia cama) y lo he aceptado. Me voy a Londres por 3 meses, tengo que identificar un par de momias que han aparecido en los sótanos del British.  
CAM: Se lo has dicho a Booth?  
BRENNAN: Todavía no. Díselo tú por favor cuando vuelva por el laboratorio.  
CAM: No puedes hacerle eso, debes decírselo tú. Eres la madre de su hija y su compañera, en todos los sentidos.  
BRENNAN: Ya no, Cam, ya no soy su compañera, se lo he dejado claro hace un par de días, y creo que lo ha entendido perfectamente.  
CAM: No creo que lo entienda tan bien como tu crees cuando le digas que te vas con su hija durante 3 meses fuera del pais.

Esa misma tarde Brennan hace una llamada desde su despacho y se va

CAM: Habeis visto a Brennan?, no está en su despacho.  
ANGELA: Ha salido, dijo que volvería en un rato.

Una cafetería cualquiera en el Centro.

BRENNAN: Gracias por venir,  
HANNA: Que ocurre Brennan?, me pareció sentir en tu voz un pequeño tono de preocupación. Antes de nada, Felicidades por tu hija.  
BRENNAN: Dejo a Booth, Abandono el Jefersonian.  
HANNA: Cómo? Te vas? Por qué?. Creí que os iba de maravilla.  
BRENNAN: Pues nada mas alejado de la realidad. Esto no funciona. No ha funcionado nunca. Y no puedo tener a Booth todo el día pegado a mí. Necesito irme.  
HANNA: y por qué me has llamado?. Crees que si tú te vas Booth va a venir a mí como un corderito, Booth me dejó por ti, la boda fue una excusa, el sabía que yo iba a decir que no, se lo dejé muy claro desde un principio, Yo no quería casarme.  
Y además te has planteado si yo quiero volver con él? O sencillamente si ya tengo pareja? Las cosas no funcionan así Temperance.  
BRENNAN: Perdóname, pero te he investigado y sabía que continuabas sola, no estoy echándote a Booth en tus brazos, no es un muñeco, ni es algo que se pueda abandonar.  
Sencillamente he pensado, que si yo me voy se va a sentir tremendamente solo y necesitará un amigo a su lado.  
HANNA: Te has parado a pensar en el daño que le vas a hacer a este hombre?. Le vas a destrozar Brennan.  
BRENNAN: Sí que lo he pensado, y por esa razón no me he ido antes. Ayúdame por favor, eres la única persona que puede ayudarme. Solo quiero que no nos eche tanto de menos como yo...(empiezan a caerle lágrimas de sus ojos)  
HANNA: Continúa... Brennan, que está ocurriendo?, que pasa? Que ibas a decir, te has quedado en mitad de la frase.  
BRENNAN: No lo entenderías. Por favor no le cuentes nada de este encuentro. Pásate por la cafetería o el restaurante a donde va con frecuencia. Por favor échale una mano.  
mientras no encuentre a la persona adecuada. Te lo estoy pidiendo como amiga. Como amigos que fuimos los 3 durante un tiempo.  
HANNA: Tú nunca fuiste amiga de Booth Brennan, siempre estuviste enamorada de él muy a pesar tuyo y el de ti, muy a pesar mío. Intentaré hacer algo de lo que me pides, pero no te prometo nada. No creo que Booth se digne en hablarme después del rechazo de la boda. Pero lo intentaré te lo prometo.  
BRENNAN: Tengo que irme, me echarán de menos en le laboratorio.  
HANNA: Suerte, espero que estés haciendo lo correcto.

Brennan llega a su despacho y se encuentra a Cam, esperándola.  
CAM: Por que tienes a tu hija en la guardería, si no habría pensado que te había ido sin despedirte.  
Que estás haciendo Brennan?  
Se lo he dicho a Booth, y no ha sabido reaccionar, se quedó callado y se hundió en el sillón como si su mundo se viniera abajo de un golpe, que en realidad así ha sido. No dijo nada, se levantó y se fue.

No sería mejor idea, que tu sigas aquí y que te asignen otro Agente para las investigaciones?, Booth estará en otro departamento y seguiréis juntos. Que mas te dá no trabajar con él. Os verías todos los días. No entiendo por qué te vas.  
BRENNAN: No le dan opción, si me voy, el se queda. Si me quedo, a él lo mandan a Afganistán. Y Booth no quiere volver a la guerra. Se lo prometió a Parker, que no volvería a dejarle solo. No quiere que su hijo crezca sin su padre al lado.  
CAM: Brennan, hay mas gente en este juego, ya no está solo Parker, estás tu y tu hija.  
BRENNAN: Con Parker a su lado, lo llevará bien.  
CAM: Un hijo no tapa el hueco de otro y menos el de una compañera!. Hablarás con él no?  
BRENNAN: No puedo.  
Cuando llega el nuevo Antropólogo?  
CAM: El viernes se incorpora al trabajo. Es el Dr.?, miembro de la Sociedad de Antropología Canadiense. Ha estado trabajando en el IMS de Toronto. Te conoce y creo que tú le conoces a él también, me equivoco?  
BRENNAN: Para nada, hemos coincidido en varias ocasiones.  
CAM: Brennan, no tienes intención de volver verdad? Lo de los 3 meses me ha sonado bastante rarito.  
BRENNAN: Ya hablaremos en su momento. Me voy el viernes a mediodía, me llevaré mis cosas el jueves, por lo tanto cuenta que ya no estaré desde ese día.

Miércoles mediodía.

CAM: Brennan, te vas el viernes, has hablado con Booth?  
BRENNAN: silencio  
CAM: Brennan, estás escuchando lo que te digo?  
BRENNAN: He intentado hablar con él, pero no ha querido. Me ha colgado el teléfono y cuando he ido a su casa no ha abierto la puerta.  
CAM: Lleva toda la mañana en la guardería con la niña, no vas a despedirte de él?  
BRENNAN: Si no quiere verme, no voy a obligarle. Prefiero que llore de rabia y que me odie; a verlo sufrir partiendo hacia Afganistán dejando a su hijo aquí.

Jueves mediatarde

CAM: Angela! Todavía no ha venido Brennan a por sus cosas?, su despacho tiene las luces apagadas.  
ANGELA: El avión de Temperance salió esta mañana a las 9 de la mañana. Ha llamado su hermano esta mañana a primera hora para comunicarnos que la llave de su despacho quedaba guardada en el 2º cajón.  
CAM: Ha dejado todo?,  
ANGELA: Ayer noche se llevó todo, vino después de que el último de nosotros abandonara el laboratorio. No se ha despedido de nadie. Como ha podido hacer una cosa así? Como puede ser tan fría? A veces tenía la sensación de que sentía, pero creo que me he equivocado.  
CAM: Creo que todos nos hemos equivocado con élla. No hemos visto que clase de mujer es Brennan. No nos hemos preocupado nunca por conocerla como realmente es, solamente lo ha intentado Booth y él todavía tiene dudas como las tienes tú. Ya lo entenderás mas adelante.  
Como dijo en cierta ocasión Caroline, Es una mujer increíble!.  
ANGELA: y Booth?  
CAM: No se que va a ocurrir con este hombre. Ha pedido el traslado de Departamento, creo que no volveremos a verle por aquí.  
ANGELA: Tres meses se pasan enseguida, Crees que la perdonará?  
CAM: No es a Brennan a quién tiene que perdonar, y, élla no volverá tan pronto.  
ANGELA: No te entiendo Cam  
CAM: No tienes por que entenderlo, dale tiempo al tiempo.  
ANGELA: Crees que estará bien sola con la niña?  
CAM: Ha estado toda la vida sola. Salvo estos 6 años con Booth que hicieron que viera la vida con colores diferentes al gris. Solo espero que no vuelvan a oscurecerse estos colores... Su padre se va con élla.  
ANGELA: Sabe Booth que la acompaña su padre? No crees que debería saberlo?, quizás, no sé, pero creo que se quedará mas tranquilo sabiendo que no esta sola.

Viernes, primera hora de la mañana,

CAM: Chicos!, prestad atención. Os presento al nuevo Antropólogo forense del laboratorio el Dr. Alexandre Booth Riverie, a partir de ya, asumirá la dirección del departamento.

ANGELA: He escuchado bien? Se apellida Booth?, no puede ser, esto es una tomadura de pelo. Como vamos a llamarle a este hombre que no mide mas allá de un palmo Booth.?  
HODGINS: Cállate Angela!, te va a oir .  
ANGELA: Por favor, Dios nos está castigando por no haberle pinchado las ruedas al avión donde embarcó Brennan. Pero si además es feo con dolor.  
Me niego a llamarle Booth a este hombrecito, por muy listo que sea.  
Dr. NUEVO: Me alegra conocerles personalmente, siento haber llegado después de la marcha de la Dra. Brennan, me hubiese gustado saludarla.  
No me considero capaz de alcanzar las cotas de la Dra. Pero intentaré por todos los medios que este laboratorio siga teniendo el prestigio alcanzado.

ANGELA: Bienvenido... Dr..., perdón, como hemos de llamarle.  
DR. NUEVO: En Toronto, me conocían como el Dr. Riverie, pero si Vdes lo desean pueden llamarme Alexandre.

ANGELA: Menos mal, me pide que le llame Booth y le pego un tiro, creo que Brennan se ha dejado el pistolón en su despacho.

CAM: Alexandre, no se ponga muy cómodo todavía. Dentro de un par de horas, el agente del FBI que trabajará en campo con Vd pasará a recogerle. Se han encontrado dos cuerpos calcinados en una apartamento en la zona norte de la Ciudad.  
ALEXANDRE: De acuerdo Dra. Saroyan, le agradecería me indicase cual será mi despacho. Ocuparé el mismo de la Dra. Brennan? Estoy tremendamente ilusionado.  
CAM: Lo siento Alesandre, ese despacho está reservado, por el momento continuará como está, cerrado!  
ANGELA: Que bien, que ganas tengo de ver a Booth, le he echado de menos. Hodgins crees que estará en condiciones de trabajar con nosotros de nuevo?  
HODGINS: Cam no te comentó que Booth había pedido traslado a otro Departamento?  
ANGELA: Sí, pero ya sabes que estas cosas se demoran bastante, no creo que se lo hayan concedido todavía. Aunque pensándolo bien, Brennan se fue ayer, pero no sabemos cuando solicitó el traslado Booth. Llevaban dos semanas sin verse el pelo.

Se presenta el agente, y SORPRESA! no es Booth!, alto, guapo, pedante y con ganas de machacar y ningunear a cuaquiera de los "cabezones" que trabajan en el Jeffersonian. Se les atraganta a todos desde el primer segundo de su entrada.

Palabras del "agente", como lo apodó en un principio Angela y que ha quedado como nombre oficial.  
"A estos "cabezones" con los que me ha tocado trabajar, los voy a pulir bien, no son mas que una pandilla de listillos que se creen los reyes del universo y que no son nada mas que piezas utilizadas por el FBI para que nos soluciones los problemas".

El Jeffersonian ha vuelto a su normal actividad. Las conversaciones se han reducido a mínimos, y cada uno ocupa su puesto de trabajo intentando llevar a cabo cada una de sus tareas y cumpliendo su horario. Al final del día, en el bar de siempre, Cam, Angela, hodgins y alguna vez Sweets se toman una cerveza. Como dice Angela, no podemos dejar de hacerlo, cuando vuelva Brennan, que volverá estoy segura, aquí estaremos esperándola.

CAM: Angela, que hareis en Navidades?  
ANGELA: Jack quiere irse a Canadá a esquiar, no tengo muchas ganas que digamos, preferiría una playa y sol, muchíiiiiiiiiisimo sol. Estoy intentando que cambie de idea.  
Y tú?  
CAM: Mi hija quiere también irse a la playa, pero mis padres están por la labor de reunir a toda la familia una vez mas en esas interminables y tediosas cenas, donde acabamos discutiendo todos.  
ANGELA: Y el dentista?;  
CAM: Se viene con nosotros.  
ANGELA: Todavía no habeis pensado en boda, ya llevas 3 años saliendo no?  
CAM: Ni lo menciones, estoy muy bien así. Ya tengo bastante con un adolescente en casa, no quiero mas preocupaciones que las necesarias. El en su casa y yo en la mía, aunque de cuando en vez y bastante a menudo, compartamos piso.


	6. Chapter 6

Dos días después, y tras otra fuerte y larga discusión entre el Agente (3º que pasa por el laboratorio) y el Dr. Riverie

ANGELA: Estos dos no se entenderán en la vida. No se dan cuenta lo molesto que es verles y oirles discutir constantemente?  
Cam, he conseguido que Jack cambie de idea, nos vamos a Europa la semana de las navidades, volveremos en año nuevo.  
CAM: A Europa?, pero no querías irte a la playa?.  
ANGELA: Quiero ver a Brennan, cada Navidad recibo una tarjeta suya y, siempre se acuerda del cumpleaños de mi hijo, y aunque quiera agradecérselo o contestarle no sé a donde hacerlo.  
Como podríamos hacer para averiguar su dirección?, se que está en Londres, nada mas. Llamé al British y me dicen que no hay nadie con ese nombre en el Museo. Como es posible?.  
No se fue con el puesto de trabajo adjudicado?  
CAM: Lo único que se me ocurre es localizar a su hermano, quizá él sepa donde vive y que está haciendo. El problema es, donde está Russ?  
ANGELA: Quizá Booth, sepa donde encontrarle. Sabes algo de él?  
CAM: Hace un par de meses que no le veo, pero de vez en cuando le llamo y quedamos para tomarnos un café. Intentaré localizarle.  
ANGELA: Gracias Cam.

CAM: Hola Seeley, como estás?  
BOOTH: Bien, como siempre.  
CAM: Llevas mejor tu trabajo?, la última vez que nos vimos no estabas precisamente rebosando alegría.  
BOOTH: sin problemas mayores.  
CAM: Tienes tiempo parado tomarte un café conmigo?  
BOOTH: Siempre puedo hacer un hueco para ti.  
CAM: Te parece bien hoy a mediodía. No estoy demasiado agobiada esta tarde y tengo un rato a la hora del almuerzo. Te parece que quedemos a las dos en "?".  
BOOTH: Nos vemos allí

2 de la tarde en la cafetería

Un beso en cada mejilla  
CAM: Cada vez que te veo estás mas delgado Booth  
BOOTH: No tengo tiempo para ir al gimnasio, la falta de ejercicio me quita apetito.  
Que quieres Camile? Por tu tono de voz y la urgencia de verme, creo que no me has llamado solo para tomar un café , hay algo mas verdad?  
CAM: Por qué no vienes alguna vez por el laboratorio?, sabes que todos te queremos como parte de nuestro equipo. Verdad?  
BOOTH: No me apetece volver a entrar en ese lugar, creo que puedes entenderlo.  
CAM: Hemos encontrado unos documentos personales de Brennan en una caja, que no sé como ha ido a parar a mi despacho, y, hemos pensado llamar a Russ para enviárselos.  
BOOTH: Y para que me necesitais?  
CAM: No sabemos su dirección, podrías averiguarla?, por favor..  
BOOTH: Intentaré que el FBI me de sus datos. Si ha cambiado de residencia desde su detención no puedo hacer nada, ya han pasado mas de dos años.  
CAM: Te agradeceremos el intento igual. Sales con alguien?  
BOOTH: algún que otro apaño tengo por ahí. Nada serio, ni ganas de que lo sea.  
CAM: Estás bien Booth?  
BOOTH: Me voy a Irak de nuevo.  
CAM: Qué?, y Parker?. Prometiste no volver a dejarlo.  
BOOTH: Rebeca se traslada a el mes que viene, con suerte veré a Parker mediodía en Navidad, como siempre. Que diferencia hay, en que esté aquí o en cualquier otra parte del mundo?.  
CAM: Lo siento muchísimo.

A las 4 de la tarde entra Camile Saroyan como un rayo en el laboratorio

CAM: ANGELA (grita) , os necesito a los dos YA.  
Angela, bendita seas por tener la ocurrencia de llamara a Booth y no acordarte de Sweets para averiguar el paradero de Brennan!  
ANGELA: Que pasa Cam?  
CAM: Booth regresa a Irak! Y hay que impedírselo como sea.  
ANGELA: Y que hacemos?

Ya los tres en su despacho:

CAM: Sentaos! Es la primera vez que voy a romper una promesa que me ha costado bastantes noches sin dormir por no romperla.  
Quince días antes de marcharse Brennan, recibí una llamada del FBI, donde nos pedían la asistencia de las dos al despacho del Director... bla, bla, bla y cuenta todo, absolutamente todo con pelos y señales.

ANGELA: Yo sabía que algo raro había ocurrido, lo presentía. No fue normal la reacción de Brennan, su decisión de irse tan rápido, apenas nos dio tiempo para asimilarlo. Booth sabe algo de todo esto?  
CAM: No tiene ni idea, Brennan me hizo jurar que no le diría nada.

ANGELA: Deberíamos contárselo no crees?, si has roto la promesa, por favor, rómpela en añicos.  
CAM: Primero localicemos a Brennan, tú y Jack id a verla y a la vuelta pondremos al corriente de todo a Booth.  
ANGELA: Y si Booth no está cuando regresemos?  
CAM: Llamaré a Sweets para que nos informe de la fecha de partida hacia Irak.

Al día siguiente:

CAM: Sweets, necesito que me hagas un favor enorme,  
SWEETS: Suelta  
CAM: Ví a Booth ayer y me dijo que pensaba volver a Irak.  
SWEETS: Ya lo sé  
CAM: Puedes enterarte cuando se va? Y por favor dímelo tan pronto lo sepas.

10 minutos mas tarde

SWEETS: Deja su puesto de trabajo el día 30, a finales de este mes su plaza queda vacante y se incorpora a las fuerzas especiales con destino a Irak una semana después. Está prevista la partida para el día 10 de madrugada.  
Es suficiente? Que pasa Cam?  
CAM: Te lo diré en otro momento, ahora tengo un poquitín de prisa.  
CAM: 1111111111111 (grito de Cam)  
ANGELA: Has averiguado algo?  
CAM: Cuando pensais marcharos?  
ANGELA: La semana que viene, todo depende de si averiguamos o nó la dirección de Brennan. Es seguro que no trabaja de Antropóloga en ninguna parte del Reino Unido, he estado investigando y, no aparece su nombre por ningún sitio.  
Todo esto... es tan raro...Sus tarjetas vienen de Londres.  
CAM: Tenemos el tiempo justo para que os vengais cargados de fotografías de su hija desde todos los ángulos y alguna que otra de Brennan. Tenemos 30 días exactos para que este hombre no desaparezca. Si se va a Irak, no vuelve.  
ANGELA: Estás enamorada de Booth?, lo pregunto, porque me da la impresión que entre vosotros hay algo mas que amistad.  
CAM: Siempre quise muchísimo a Booth, porque es una excelente persona, a pesar de haber mantenido una relación sentimental hace tiempo, nunca estuve enamorada de él. El cariño que le tengo es diferente, es el amigo que toda persona debería tener. Siempre estuvo ahí cuando le necesité. Jamás me dijo que NO, cuando tenía un problema.

Ringggggggg.

CAM: Dime  
BOOTH: Tengo delante la ficha de Russ, el único nº de teléfono que aparece es de su mujer, toma nota Suerte.  
CAM: Oye?,  
BOOTH: ….  
CAM: Me ha colgado!, no me ha dado tiempo ni a darle las gracias.

CAM: Amy?, hola soy la Dra. Saroyan, no sé si te acordarás de mí  
Bien, muy bien gracias. Te llamo por la siguiente razón. Queremos hacerle una visita a Temperance estas Navidades y no tenemos su dirección. Podrías facilitárnosla?  
...lo entiendo, Cuando llega Russ?. Entonces te volveré a llamar sobre la 6 de la tarde, gracias.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg ggg

CAM: Si?  
RUSS: Dra. Saroyan soy Russ, me ha dicho mi mujer que querían la dirección de Temperance.  
CAM: Podrías dárnosla?  
RUSS: Han hablado recientemente con élla?  
CAM: No, no tenemos ningún teléfono para poder ponernos en contacto. Se fue sin despedirse.  
RUSS: Es que ... no sé si ella querrá que se lo facilite.  
CAM: Yo no soy la que voy a visitarla, es Angela, supuestamente su mejor amiga.  
Creo que se llevará una gran alegría. Russ necesitamos su dirección, por favor.  
RUSS: De acuerdo. Tome nota... Será una gran sorpresa, no le diré nada.

Vuelven al laboratorio Angela y Jakc, después de su viaje a Europa, los dos se van directamente al despacho de Cam.

ANGELA: No te vas a creer con lo que nos hemos topado.  
CAM: Que tal está? Cuéntame...  
ANGELA: (todo lo que dice a continuación lo dice muy rápido) Muy bien, igual que siempre. Resulta que se fue para Londres, sin trabajo, ni vivienda. Estuvieron de Hotel casi un mes, hasta que encontró piso en condiciones.  
Es un piso pequeño y muy coqueto, que tiene en el centro, es ahí donde recibe toda su correspondencia oficial. Actualmente está viviendo en Cambridge, en una casa no muy grande, pero preciosa con un inmenso parque delante y muy cerca del rio Cam. Me enamoró el sitio! Es precioso.  
CAM: Angela por favor...  
ANGELA: Perdón, a lo que ibamos, bueno, ha escrito dos libros, que por cierto ya están en nuestras librerías, porque su editorial sigue siendo la misma, aquí en Washington, y nosotros sin enterarnos, pero claro tampoco podíamos porque ha cambiado de pseudónimo y toda la acción transcurre en Londres. No te lo pierdas, la protagonista de sus obras no es una antropóloga, es un hombre y resulta que Agente de la INTERPOL, lo sé porque me leí uno de sus libros cuando nos ibamos a la cama, me pasé casi tres noches sin dormir para poder acabarlo y poder contárte. El prota, es alto, moreno, fuerte, guapo y tierno y cariñoso y dulce, total que no se parece en nada a Booth, Dios es su vivo retrato!.  
Ah, se me olvidaba, sabes donde trabaja? No te lo puedes ni imaginar. Es bibliotecaria, está en la biblioteca de la Universidad, en el King´s College , y, no te lo pierdas, nadie sabe que es Antropóloga. No quiere saber nada de huesos. Dice que le traen muy malos recuerdos. Te esperabas algo así de Brennan?.  
CAM: y la niña? Como es?

ANGELA : Es una mezcla de Booht y Brennan. Es pelirroja como su padre pero un tono mas claro. Tiene el pelo ensortijado y unos ojos azules increíblemente grandes, es preciosa, con un desparpajo increíble. Es como Booth en pequeño, son sus mismos gestos y hasta la forma de moverse es como la de él.  
CAM: Le habeis dicho algo?  
ANGELA: Yo quería pero Jack no me dejó  
CAM: Cual fue su reacción cuando os vió?.  
ANGELA: Cuando llegamos no estaba en casa, nos abrió la puerta el padre de Brennan., esperamos como ½ hora hasta que llegó. Cuando nos vió, se abrazó a mí sin mediar palabra y comenzó a llorar como si estuviese guardando las lágrimas durante años.  
CAM: Os preguntó por Booth?

ANGELA: Fue su primera pregunta, le dije que estaba bien y que le veíamos poco, mas bien nada, desde que élla se había ido, le comentamos que la única que mantenía relación con él eras tú. La segunda pregunta fue: Sigue en el FBI?  
Bueno te diré que hemos hecho algo así como 300 fotografías, todas de la niña y alguna de Brennan con élla. Enfocaba un edificio y cuando Brennan giraba la cabeza, zas! Fotografía de la niña. Por cierto, se llama Christine, pero le llaman Chuzs, desde que empezó a hablar, le preguntas por su nombre y siempre contesta Chuzs.  
Te cuento, en la habitación de la niña hay un cuadro, con la hebilla de "gallito" enmarcada y sobre una de sus mesitas está el cerdito y el pitufo que Booth le regaló.  
Le preguntamos a Chuzs, que era aquel cuadro y nos dijo, ez de mi padre, que eztá trabajando muy lejoz y no puede venir a visitarme. Y lo mejor de todo, es a la niña que le gusta que la llamen Chuzs (Booth mal pronunciado) Porque es el nombre de su padre.  
Otra grandísima sorpresa nos llevamos, cuando entramos en su casa, había un enorme árbol de Navidad, preciosamente adornado y con un montón de paquetes debajo.  
Está tan diferente, es tan distinta a la Brennan que conocíamos, que a veces me preguntaba si realmente estaba hablando con élla.  
Max nos comentó que lo había pasado muy mal. El primer año fue tremendo. Se pasaba todo el día en casa encerrada escribiendo (terminó los dos libros en 6 meses), no salía para nada, ni para hacer la compra, Max tenía que obligarla bajo amenazas para que comiera. Tuvo que ir Russ para echarle una mano, porque el pobre del hombre no podía con élla y la niña. Max se ocupaba de todo y lo que mas le preocupaba era que no había visto ni una sola lágrima en los ojos de su hija desde que habían salido de Washington. Un buen día de madrugada sintió un ruido extraño y se levantó, encontró a Brennan tirada en el suelo de su habitación llorando desesperadamente. La dejo llorar hasta el agotamiento. Estuvo dos días sin levantarse del suelo. Le costó recuperarse .  
Fue cuando la niña empezó a hablar y caminar que la situación cambió, Ahí decidió trasladarse a vivir al campo, buscar trabajo... empezó a relacionarse con la gente de la Biblioteca y es a partir de ahí que empieza Max a notar el cambio en su hija.  
Es sensible, cariñosa y tremendamente dulce con su hija.  
Dejadme tomar un poco de aire por favor...  
Y ahora que hacemos? Porque no he visto intención alguna en Brennan de regresar.


	7. Chapter 7

CAM: Voy a ponerme en contacto con Sweets, le explicaré la situación,  
luego intentaremos que el jefe de su jefe nos reciba. Me llevaré conmigo a Booth, tengo que pensar la excusa que voy a poner para que me acompañe y, una vez en el despacho de este Sr., intentaré que estén presentes los tres hijos de puta que le han destrozado la vida a estas dos personas y hablaré y hablaré mucho hasta que haya dicho todo lo que tengo que decir.  
Si después de todo esto, Booth no toma la decisión de ir a buscarlas a las dos, tiro la toalla.

3 de la mañana, Cam se despierta sobresaltada al escuchar el teléfono.  
Sweets?, que habrá pasado.

CAM: Sí?  
SWEETS: Cam, te habrás enterado por las noticias, que ayer noche uno de los cables del Puente ? se desprendió no?..., bien, en el choque múltiple se vieron involucrados 2 coches escolta del FBI mas un tercero en el que iba un testigo protegido, han muerto 3 agentes y dos están gravemente heridos. Lo grave no es eso, es que hay un 3er. Coche del FBI en la colisión, que no formaba parte de la escolta; el coductor es Booth. Lo siento.

CAM: Dios mío!, como ha sido? No sé si preguntarte algo mas... le ha pasado algo?  
SWEETS: Solo sé que está bastante mal, muy grave.  
Hay algo mas, en la parte de atrás del coche iba una mujer, no lo vas creer cuando te diga que esta mujer es Daisy. Está también grave, pero no por el accidente. Todo el golpe se lo llevo la parte frontal y el costado del conductor, no se explican como ha podido ingresar en ese estado, si esa parte del coche está intacta y, ella iba sujeta con el cinturón de seguridad.

.  
CAM: Daisy iba con él en el coche? Y que hacía Daisy con Booth a esas horas?, da igual, no me importa en absoluto, lo siento Sweets. Donde están?  
SWEETS: En el ¿ Hospital. Están operándo a Booth en este momento.  
CAM: Voy hacia allá.  
SWEETS: Quieres que le avise a alguien?  
CAM: Ahora mismo llamo a Angela

10 de la mañana, en la sala de espera están: Angela, Jack, Sweets y Cam.

ANGELA: Que hacemos Cam?, le avisamos a Brennan?  
CAM: No sé que hacer Angela, estoy hecha un lío.  
Que dices Sweets, deberíamos avisar a Brennan?  
SWEETS: Si la Brennan de ahora fuese como la Brennan de antes, habría una pauta a seguir.  
Si Booth muere, no le decimos nada, ella no se va a enterar porque no está aquí y tampoco tiene relación con nadie que se lo diga. Le avisamos a Russ para que no le comente nada y asunto solucionado. Y si por cualquier razón, en un momento dado, por la TV, radio, periódico o cualquier fuente de información se entera del accidente e investiga. Pueden ocurrir dos cosas:

1.- Sin Booth ya está ahora, no le va a echar en falta mas de lo que le echó en su momento. Es una persona tremendamente racional y se lo tomará como algo natural, la gente se muere todos los días y hay que admitirlo, aunque se esté muriendo de pena por dentro.

2.- Hace tres años que no sabe nada de él, y el dolor aunque fuerte podrá superarlo, porque en este momento su prioridad es su hija.

Pero, si ha cambiado como decís que lo ha hecho, es muy posible que todavía guarde la esperanza de volver con Booth, y cuando esa esperanza se rompe, las consecuencias son tremendas e irreversibles.  
Estáis convencidos de que os perdonará el no habérselo dicho? Es posible que haya dejado de racionalizar todo y vea las cosas de forma diferente a como las veía antes?

ANGELA: Lo siento, pero voy a llamarla y contarle lo que ha pasado. Que decida ella lo que ha de hacer. Aunque... casi esperamos un poco a que se despierte, ahora en UK son las cinco de la mañana y podemos darle un susto de muerte. Dios, que digo, el susto se lo va a llevar igual.

12 del mediodía, Booth sigue igual, se acerca Angela al despacho de Cam

CAM: Has hablado con ella?  
ANGELA: Si, que pena me ha dado, se ha puesto a llorar y no podido entender lo que me decía. Creo que hemos hecho bien en comunicárselo. Se ha puesto Max al teléfono y me ha dicho que vuelve a llamar en unos minutos.

20 minutos mas tarde, (suena el teléfono de Angela)

ANGELA: Si?  
MAX: Hola Angela soy Max, que tal sigue Booth?  
ANGELA: Igual, lo bueno es que está respondiendo bastante bien, pero sigue grave.  
MAX: Tempe, ha salido ahora mismo hacia el aeropuerto, ha pillado lista de espera en un vuelo que sale de Londres dentro de 4 horas. Si consigue embarcar os llamo, de acuerdo?  
ANGELA: Gracias Max, Como se lo ha tomado? Como está?. Me da mucha pena que tenga que viajar sola en estas condiciones.  
MAX: Con bastante entereza. Se lleva a la niña con élla.

ANGELA a los demás: Está de camino con la niña. Si todo sale bien y consigue embarcar estará aquí sobre l de la mañana. Max nos llamará. No sé si la angustia que recorre todo mi cuerpo es por Booth, o por Brennan.. Ay pobre ella sola!

CAM: Has sabido algo de Daisy?  
SWEETS: Me ha comunicado uno de los agentes, que hay que esperar a que uno de los dos se despierte, en caso de lo hagan.

9 de la noche

ANGELA: Cam, donde estás?  
CAM: Estoy llegando a la puerta del Hospital, Hay alguna novedad?.  
ANGELA: Me ha llamado Sweets y me ha comentado que todo sigue igual que esta mañana, que hay que esperar 48 horas para ver resultados. Cuando llegues por favor llama y cuéntanos si hay alguna novedad.

CAM: Estoy en la habitación con Booth, ya lo han subido a planta. Se quedará toda la noche con él, Jared y su abuelo que acaba de llegar.  
ANGELA: Nos ha llamado Max, el avión de Brennan ha salido a su hora, llegará a Washington a las 5 de la mañana. Jack y yo estaremos en el Aeropuerto.  
CAM: Que vais a hacer con el niño?  
ANGELA: No so sé, tendremos que llevarlo con nosotros.  
CAM: De eso nada, estaré en vuestra casa a eso de la 4 de la mañana, está bien la hora? Tendremos que ocuparnos de la niña de Brennan también no?, no querrá que vea a Booth en ese estado.  
ANGELA: Si, tienes razón, no habíamos pensado en la niña. Te esperamos.

7 de la mañana en el Aeropuerto

ANGELA: Ya la veo, es élla. Que le digo?  
HODGINS: No hace falta que le digas nada.  
Se abrazan en silencio... Brennan se acerca con la niña en brazos completamente dormida.  
BRENNAN: Como está?  
ANGELA: Igual, tenemos que esperar las 48 horas de rigor para saber como responde. Es lo que nos ha dicho el médico. Que tal estás cielo?  
BRENNAN: ...Silencio, quiero verle, es posible?, me dejarán entrar?  
HODGINS: Por supuesto, como no van a dejar que entres?  
BRENNAN: Está solo?  
ANGELA: Si, está solo, ha estado solo desde que fuiste. Ahora le acompañan Jared y su abuelo. Está Cam en el coche esperándonos con el niño, se hará cargo de los dos.

Abrazo fortísimo de Cam a Brennan y se van hacia el Hospital. Silencio total durante todo el trayecto. Llegan al Hospital, Bajan los tres y se queda Cam con los dos niños.  
SUENA EL TELEFONO DE CAM.

CAM: Angela (llama nerviosa), Sweets acaba de llamar, Booth se ha despertado y está totalmente consciente. No puede hablar por el golpe que tiene, pero está despierto.

Llegan a la habitación y se encuentran con Jared y el abuelo. El viejo se abraza a Brennan y llora como un niño.  
Salen dos médicos de la habitación y les dicen que ya pueden pasar.  
JARED: Como está?  
MD: Mejor de lo que esperábamos, ha reaccionado bastante bien. Hay que seguir esperando, si en 24 horas la cosa sigue igual. Estará fuera de peligro  
JARED: Temperance, entra tú, a nosotros ya nos ha visto.

Entra Brennan en la habitación (a media luz), Booth abre los ojos y la mira fijamente.  
Élla le da un beso muy suave en los labios y se sienta en la butaca que hay cerca de la cama y le sujeta fuertemente la mano. Booth vuelve a cerrar los ojos y se duerme.

7 de la tarde

ANGELA: Cielo, por que no te vienes a mi casa, te das una ducha y descansas un poco? Llevas todo el día aquí dentro.  
BRENNAN: Quiero que me vea cuando despierte. No voy a volver a dejarle solo.  
Podrías subirme la maleta?. Solo me ha dado tiempo a meter 4 cosas dentro. Me ducharé aquí y ya dormiré cuando pueda, no tengo sueño. De verdad, no estoy cansada.

Al amanecer se queda dormida en el sillón, al otro lado de la cama está Jared.  
Booth se despierta e intenta decirle algo a su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos. Jared se acerca..

BOOTH: Que hace aquí?, quién la ha llamado? Por qué ha venido? Quiere verme morir?  
JARED: Que dices Booth?, a atravesado el atlántico para verte.  
BOOTH: Por favor haz que se vaya, no quiero verla  
JARED: Descansa Booth, hablamos mas tarde.

Se despierta Brennan y escucha la voz de Booth.  
SACALA DE AQUÍ, QUE SE VAYA!.

Sale Brennan de la habitación

BRENNAN: Ahora sí necesito una ducha y descansar por un rato.  
ANGELA: Vamos a casa cielo.  
JARED: Esperad, me ha preguntado por la niña. Quiere verla Que hago?  
BRENNAN: Donde está Cam?  
ANGELA: En el parque con los niños.  
BRENNAN: Por favor dile que traiga a la niña, que su padre quiere verla.  
ANGELA: No es muy pequeña para esto cielo?  
BRENNAN: No hay nada a la vista, solo vendajes. No se asustará. Puedes entrar tú con élla.?  
ANGELA: Por qué no entras tú?  
BRENNAN: Me ha echado de la habitación, no quiere verme y lo entiendo, no te preocupes. Cuando pasa el médico a verle?  
JARED: Dentro de una hora aproximadamente.  
BRENNAN: Esperaremos entonces.

Sale el médico y dice, ha tenido mucha suerte. Está fuera de peligro, en un par de horas le retiraremos las sondas y, si todo va bien como hasta ahora, en una semana estará en casa.

Llega Cam con la niña y entra en la habitación junto con Angela. Booth intenta levantarse para abrazar a su hija, pero no puede. Llora y llora cuando la ve y es incapaz de articular palabra.

BOOTH: Por favor, dejádmela aquí, que no se la vuelva a llevar. Que se vaya ella de una vez y que me deje a la niña.  
Donde está mi abuelo?  
ABUELO: Que te pasa hijo?  
BOOTH: Abu, no dejes que se lleve a la niña por favor.

En casa de Hodgins, Brennan duchada y cambiada se sienta en un sofá.

ANGELA: Que tal estás cielo?  
BRENNAN: Que hago?, tengo que volver, aquí no hago nada y...tengo que llevarme a Christine, es lo único que tengo, no puedo quedarme sin ella, no puedo abandonarla.. Que hago Angela? Dime por favor que hago?. Si la dejo aquí con su padre, soy una mala madre por abandonarla (y ese Dios en el que creéis todos vosotros sabe que no quiero hacerlo)y, si me la llevo, voy a ser peor madre todavía por privarla del cariño de su padre.  
ANGELA: No lo sé cielo.  
Por qué no vuelves Brennan?  
BRENNAN: Tengo mi vida allí, mi casa y mi trabajo. Aquí ya no tengo nada.  
ANGELA: Descansa un poco, yo voy a acercarme al Hospital y en un par de horas a lo sumo estoy de vuelta y, comentamos lo de Daisy. Te parece?

3 horas después, entra Angela en su casa, vacía y con una nota en el sofá

Salgo en coche hacia NEW YORK, He encontrado un vuelo para Londres desde allí.  
Cuídamela Angela, es lo único que te pido. Sé que con su padre estará bien, pero necesitará alguna persona conocida cuando se de cuenta de que no estoy.  
Solo pido que me perdone algún día.  
Un beso.  
Temperance.

Llega Brennan a su casa,

MAX: Que tal hija?, y Christine?  
BRENNAN: Se la he dejado a Booth (con palabras entrecortadas)  
Silencio  
BRENNAN: Que voy a hacer ahora? Como voy a poder estar sin élla?  
MAX: Te pedí que no la llevaras contigo, sabía que esto iba a ocurrir, te conozco bien Tempi.  
BRENNAN: Necesito una ducha y dormir... Estoy muy cansada papá.

Baja Brennan todavía con el pelo húmedo y, se sienta en un sillón enfrente a su padre.  
BRENNAN: Me echó de la habitación, le dijo a Jared que no quería verme delante y que solo quería ver a su hija. Le pidió a su abuelo que no permitiera que me llevara a la niña otra vez. Se lo pidió llorando.

Que podía hacer papá?. Le hice mucho daño cuando me vine con Christine, no podía volver a hacérselo papá.  
MAX: Y tú? Has pensado en la trascendencia de esta decisión?.  
BRENNAN: No, ni quiero pensarlo...no soy capaz de pensar mas. Me tomaré una pastilla e intentaré dormir, mañana vuelvo al trabajo.

Una semana mas tarde, un taxi se para delante de la puerta de un pequeño jardín.

Tras los cristales, Max fuma un cigarro y observa quién se baja del taxi.  
Inmediatamente después, deja el cigarro en la taza del té que se está tomando y corre hacia la puerta.

ABU!  
Max abraza a su nieta y mira con una sonrisa a Booth.

MAX: Sabe Tempi que estáis aquí?  
BOOTH: No , quería darle una sorpresa.  
MAX: Está a punto de llegar, por los pelos no la habéis pillado en casa. Desde que estamos los dos solos, siempre comemos juntos.

10 minutos después, sienten la cerradura crujir y se abre la puerta.

Papá, estoy en casa. Que te parece si nos tomamos algo fuera?. Estoy cansada y no tengo muchas ganas de cocinar.  
MAX: Estoy en la sala cariño, ven

MAMA!  
Brennan deja caer todo lo que lleva en brazos y se abraza a su hija, buscando con la mirada al acompañante de la niña. Ve a Booth de pie apoyado en una esquina con las manos en los bolsillos. Se cruzan sus miradas y ninguno de los dos es capaz de articular palabra.

NIÑA: El abu me dijo que me eztuviera calladita para darte una zorpreza. Te ha guztado?  
Mami te he echado tanto de menoz. Por que no vinizte a verme? Te ezperé muchoz diaz y no veniaz.  
BRENNAN: Sabía que ibas a venir, por esa razón he estado aquí quietecita sin moverme esperándote. Que tal está cariño?  
10 minutos contándole todas sus aventuras...

MAX: Nena, que te parece si nos vamos los dos solos a tomarnos un helado mientras mamá y papá hablan?  
NIÑA: Vale!

Se nota el ruido intenso del silencio.  
Brennan se deja caer en uno de los sillones con la cabeza baja. Booth se sienta a su lado y dice:

BOOTH: Lo sé todo  
BRENNAN: Silencio  
BOOTH: Podrás perdonarme algún día lo que te dije en el Hospital?  
BRENNAN: Silencio.  
BOOTH: Cam me contó todo en el despacho del Jefe, estaban presente las tres personas que te acorralaron. Los siento Huesos!, esto ha sido un tremendo error que cometimos los dos. Cada uno tuvo su parte de culpa.  
Por qué no me dijiste nada?  
Lo hubiésemos solucionado juntos.  
BRENNAN: (con la voz entrecortada) Si te lo hubiera contado, seguirías en el FBI?  
Noo! Habrías abandonado. Arruinarías tu carrera por mí y eso no podía permitirlo.  
Tomé una decisión en su momento, para mí, la mas acertada. Crees que fue una mala idea?.Lo siento, siento el daño que te hice, pero volvería a hacerlo si la ocasión se volviese a presentar. No solo tú lo pasaste mal, yo también me llevé mi parte, con la culpa encima de saber que te estaba haciendo un daño tremendo.

Mientras habla, Brennan llora y llora... Booth se acerca un poco mas y la abraza, como siempre. Se funden en un abrazo fuerte y silencioso. Y Booth dice, tranquila Huesos, estoy aquí contigo, como lo he estado siempre.

Después de un larguísimo rato abrazados...  
BRENNAN: Cuando habeis llegado?  
BOOTH: 10 minutos antes que tú  
BRENNAN: No quieres ducharte o cambiarte?. Como es que llevas puesto todavía el traje negro?  
BOOTH: Salí del despacho, recogí a "Tchzs" y nos fuimos directamente al aeropuerto. Esta cría es bien hija tuya huesos; terca y cabezona pero es adorable y simpática como ella sola. Sabes que tengo a Parker conmigo también?  
BRENNAN: No, no lo sabía, por qué?.  
BOOTH: No se entiende con el marido de Rebeca.  
BRENNAN: Eres feliz ahora?  
BOOTH: Ni te lo imaginas!, solo me faltas tú para completar mi vida.  
BRENNAN: Si todavía usas ese traje negro, es por que sigues en el FBI no?  
BOOTH: Es increíble después de lo que hice, pero todavía sigo. Oye, es que no te gusta el traje? Creo que me sienta genial...  
BRENNAN: Me encantaba verte llegar con el traje negro! Los grises no te sentaban tan bien. Que hiciste?  
BOOTH: Cuando acabó de contar la historia Cam, me levanté y le dí una OSTIA a mi jefe. Me arriesgaba a que me expulsaran, pero se lo tenía merecido y, no veas lo bien que me sentí después de hacerlo.

BOOTH: Me ducho, descanso contigo a mi lado y volvemos a casa. Te parece Huesos?  
BRENNAN: Nos vamos cuando tú quieras.  
Entran en la habitación y la ducha se pospone varias horas.

Son las 7 de la tarde

Despierta Brennan acurrucada entre los brazos de Booth e intenta levantarse muy despacito.  
BOOTH: A donde vas huesos?  
BRENAN: Necesito ir al baño y tengo que hacer una llamada urgente  
BOOTH: Tienes cervezas? Necesito tomarme una  
BRENNAN: Por supuesto que tengo cerveza, Sabes que la cerveza inglesa es mucho mejor que la nuestra?  
BOOTH: Lo dudo  
BRENNAN: No lo dudes, está científicamente comprobado por los paladares mas selectos.  
BOOTH: Sabía que habías cambiado, pero no tanto!  
BRENNAN: (desde el baño) La cerveza está en la nevera y ponte algo encima, tu hija está a punto de llegar y cuando lo haga sube corriendo a la habitación.

Vuelven a la cama:

BOOTH: Tenemos que hablar Huesos  
BRENNAN: Si!  
BOOTH: Regresas conmigo?  
BRENNAN: No vuelvo a dejarte solo, te lo prometo.

10 minutos mas tarde, llega Max y la niña,

Se sientan los tres en el salón:

BOOTH: El lunes tengo que reincorporarme al trabajo. Que hacemos?  
Cuanto tiempo necesitas para regresar? Por que te vienes conmigo no?  
BRENNAN: Claro que me voy contigo. Una vez comunique mi baja, necesito 20 días para dejar mi puesto de trabajo. Contando el tiempo de embalar, y dejar todo preparado aquí. Calculo que en un mes puedo volver.  
BOOTH: Un mes?  
BRENNAN: No puede hacerlo antes. Salvo que a mi adjunta le interese mi puesto, en ese caso y tras la aprobación de la junta, podría reducir el tiempo a 20 días. No más. De todas formas cuenta con el mes seguro.  
BOOTH: Que hacemos con la niña?  
BRENNAN: Te la llevas tú. Sin ella será mas fácil moverme.  
Incluso...Papá por que no te vas tu con Booth?  
MAX: Hija, te vas a quedar tú con todo el trabajo?  
BRENNAN: Meto todo en cajas y sale en un container. No te preocupes, me las apañaré bien.  
Mañana por la mañana intentaremos conseguirte un billete en el mismo vuelo.

MAX: Por qué no os vais a cenar los dos a ese Restaurante que tango te gusta Tempi?  
BRENNAN: Una excelente idea.  
LA NIÑA: Puedo ir con vosotros?

MAX: Hoy no cariño. Hoy te quedas conmigo.

Salen del Restaurante y se van a casa paseando...

BOOTH: Avísame cuando tengas todo listo. Una semana antes, no cuando estés a punto de subir al avión. Vale?  
BRENNAN: Vale, por qué?  
BOOTH: Una vez que llegues, hayas descansado lo suficiente. Tu y yo, (los niños se quedan con Angela y Jack), nos vamos de vacaciones a cualquier isla del Pacífico, con playa, sol y tranquilidad. Quiero estar a solas contigo Huesos. Tu y yo solitos.  
BRENNAN: Booth, te apetece casarte conmigo?  
BOOTH: QUE?, repite lo que has dicho por favor  
BRENNAN: Te preguntaba que si querías casarte conmigo.  
BOOTH: Claro que quiero casarme contigo, lo he querido siempre, desde el día que me di cuenta que no podía estar sin ti. Tan pronto llegues, nos casamos y nos largamos o al revés, o como quieras... lo dejo a tu elección.  
BRENNAN: Te quiero Booth.  
BOOTH: Y yo a ti Huesos.


	8. Chapter 8

seguimiento jajaja gracias por leer espero comentarios jajaja podria decir qu este capi son como flashback

gracias ;)

* * *

11 de la mañana

Se escuchan 3 golpes en la puerta, después de casi un minuto, los golpes se repiten, esta vez mucho mas fuerte, seguido de una voz

JARED: Seeley, abre por favor  
SILENCIO  
JARED: Seeley , no me fuerces a romper la puerta de una patada.

Se escucha un leve ruido y la puerta se abre,

BOOTH: Que coño pasa, por qué estas armando tanto escándalo?  
JARED: Son las 11 de la mañana, es que no piensas levantarte?  
Conseguirás que te despidan, hace una semana que no apareces por la oficina, me han llamado para saber que te ocurría y me he visto obligado a mentirles diciendo que estabas enfermo. No voy a seguir haciéndolo como no pongas algo de tu parte.  
Que tal te fue esta semana?, has ganado lo suficiente como para abandonar tu puesto de trabajo?.  
No eras tú el que continuamente me hacía reproches? Que si mi estilo de vida no conducía a nada... que tenía que bajar de las nubes y poner los pies en la tierra... que si patachín, que si patachán .. que madurase de una puñetera vez... QUE COÑO ESTAS HACIENDO TU? Donde está tu madurez?  
No eres el único al que ha abandonado una mujer sabes?, todos pasamos por algo así. Búscate otra, sobran mujeres Seeley!

BOOHT: CALLATE! CALLATE DE UNA VEZ ! Y déjame en paz de una puñetera vez. LARGATE!  
JARED: No voy a ningún sitio mientras no te tomes un café, te duches y...Joder esta casa parece una pocilga. Te vistes y sales a la calle conmigo, que te de el aire.  
El abuelo quiere verte.  
BOOTH: Está enfermo, se encuentra mal?  
JARED: No, quiere verte. Eso me ha dicho esta mañana.  
BOOTH: Por eso has venido no?, si el abuelo no te hubiese llamado ni te habrías acercado. No recuerdo verte por aquí, siquiera para saber si estaba muerto.  
Dile al abuelo que estoy bien, no me apetece ver a nadie y por favor, LARGATE!  
JARED: Vale, me voy. Solo te digo una cosa Seeley, como sigas así tu vida en el FBI tiene las horas contadas. Piénsatelo.

Se levanta y después de una larga ducha, sale a la calle. Entra en la cafetería mas cercana a la oficina y pide un café doble muy cargado.

HANNA: Hola Seeley, una mala noche?  
BOOTH: Que haces aquí?  
HANNA: Estoy aquí por motivos de trabajo y, pensé en acercarme a saludarte  
He hecho mal?  
BOOTH: Silencio  
HANNA: Que tal está Brennan?  
BOOTH: No tengo ni puta idea  
HANNA: No estáis juntos?  
BOOTH: Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo  
HANNA: Me pareció entender hace un tiempo que estabais esperando un hijo no?  
BOOTH: Nunca mejor dicho, hace muchiiiiiiiisimo tiempo de eso.  
HANNA: Seguís trabajando juntos?  
BOOTH: Ya no está en el laboratorio. Y yo estoy en otro departamento.  
HANNA: Lo siento Seeley  
BOOTH: No lo sientas, estamos mejor así, cada uno por su lado  
HANNA: Sigues enfadado conmigo? Por qué no podemos seguir siendo amigos Seeley?  
BOOTH: Tú no tienes amigos Hanna, tienes hombres que calienten tu cama  
HANNA: No seas tan cruel conmigo. No me lo merezco. Recuerda que fuiste tú quién me echó de tu vida. Cuando te pedí que lo pensarás, me ignoraste Seeley.  
Nunca te engañé. Desde un principio te dejé claro que no quería casarme y tú lo aceptaste. No entendí el cambio de actitud de la noche a la mañana.  
Querías tener algo o alguien a que sujetarte si recibías algún tipo de rechazo?  
BOOTH: Que estás diciendo, no te entiendo Hanna.  
HANNA: Déjalo, es igual.  
Escucha, voy a estar un tiempo por aquí, que te parece si quedamos para cenar algún día?. Podemos charlar, te cuento mi vida y tu aprovechas para desahogar y contarme la tuya. Te parece? Continúas con el mismo tfno?  
BOOTH: Sí, todavía conservo el mismo

Booth la mira a los ojos y Hanna deposita un suave beso en su mejilla y se va. El se levanta, paga la cuenta y se dirige al despacho.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, suena el tfno. De Booth

BOOTH: Sí?  
HANNA: Hola Seeley, Esta tarde tengo una entrevista con el jefe supremo del FBI, no sabes lo que he tenido que hacer para que me concediera una entrevista. Me imagino estaré libre alrededor de la 7, quemados para cenar? Venga anímate, tengo ganas de charlar..  
BOOTH: En el italiano de la 40  
HANNA: Si, dame tiempo para una ducha y cambiarme, te parece a las 8?

8 de la tarde en el Restaurante

HANNA: Cuanto tiempo!, me encanta estar aquí. Vienes a menudo?  
BOOTH: No he vuelto desde la última vez que entramos juntos.  
HANNA: No viniste nunca con...? Lo siento, perdóname.  
BOOTH: Déjalo, vale?

La cena se va animando y Booth sigue bebiendo.

HANNA: Seeley, no crees que estás bebiendo demasiado?  
BOOTH: Me gusta, algo que objetar? Tu haces otras cosas y nadie te censura por ello.  
HANNA: No seas cruel conmigo, Jamás te engañé. te quería de verdad. Estaba enamorada de ti, pero...no...creía en el matrimonio. Es algo que me produce mucho miedo todavía hoy en día.  
Quizá sea por miedo a que la cosa salga mal. Soy cobarde por pensar así?

BOOTH: Hanna, nunca me quisiste.  
HANNA: Te quería mas de lo que puedes imaginarte. No sabes la alegría que sentí ayer al verte de nuevo.  
BOOTH: Sigue bebiendo y dice: Nos vamos  
HANNA: A donde?  
BOOTH: A donde tu prefieras, a mi casa o a tu Hotel!  
HANNA: Quieres herirme? Porque lo estás consiguiendo  
BOOTH: De verdad quieres que me lo crea?  
HANNA: Ve a casa, duerme y mañana con mas claridad hablamos.  
BOOTH: Que es lo que te sorprende? Cuando nos conocimos en Irak, fuiste tú quien me hizo esa propuesta la primera noche que quedamos, recuerdas? ...Con tu voz dulce: A mi hotel o al tuyo?  
Haz memoria Hanna.  
HANNA: Claro que lo recuerdo. Y nos sentimos bien después de hacerlo, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Ve a casa Seeley por favor.  
BOOTH: No voy a irme todavía a casa Hanna, solo son las 10 y la noche es joven todavía.  
HANNA: Manaña por la mañana cuando tengas que volver a tu despacho, la juventud de esta noche te estará machando el cerebro.  
BOOTH: Nos vemos! Coge el coche y se va hacia su casa.

Llega a casa, después de costarle mucho abrir la puerta, enciende la radio y se desploma en el sillón. Enciende un cigarro y contiene la respiración por unos segundos.

A miles de Kms. Una mujer se sienta en una butaca, en el pequeño jardín que hay en la parte trasera de su casa, enciende el ordenador y comienza a escribir su 5º libro.  
Durante unos segundos, una sensación extraña recorre todo su cuerpo, mantiene la respiración intentando escuchar lago que no existe, se relaja y empieza la obra:  
1ª hoja

Este libro se lo dedico a quién convirtió la nube gris de mi vida  
En un mar de colores.  
A quién me hizo el mejor regalo del mundo  
Mi hija.

Mucho tiempo después, Booth regresa casa, abre la nevera, coge una cerveza y se tira en el sillón. Enciende la tele y suena el telefonillo de la puerta.

BOOTH. Si?  
HANNA: Soy yo, abre  
BOOTH: Que quieres?  
HANNA: Abre por favor,  
BOOTH: El otro día quedó todo claro. Que quieres Hanna?  
HANNA: Quiero que me perdones y, no sé como pedírtelo.  
Lo intentamos otra vez. Te sigo queriendo  
BOOTH: Estás de coña? O lo dices en serio?  
HANNA: Nunca he sido tan sincera como lo estoy siendo ahora. Créeme.  
BOOTH: Tenías razón la otra noche. Lo nuestro fue una equivocación desde el principio, estaba unido mas de lo que pensaba a otra persona. Y tú sabes a quién me refiero.  
HANNA: Ella fue la gran equivocación de tu vida, no yo. Brennan ha destrozado tu vida y no entiendo como puedes seguir queriéndola.  
Es una persona inmensamente egoísta, fría e insensible, a la que no le importa nada mas que élla misma. Lo ha dejado claro, obtuvo lo que quería de ti, un hijo, y se largó.  
Sabes que vino a verme antes de abandonarte para que, como tú dices "te calentara la cama"?. Como élla era incapaz de hacerlo se buscó un osito de peluche que te confortara.  
Quién se cree que es tu adorada Brennan?. No puede manejar ni manipular a la gente de esa forma.  
BOOHT: (La sujeta por un brazo con fuerza y la arrastra hasta la puerta) Vete!, lárgate , no quiero volver a verte.  
HANNA: Piénsalo Booth, piensa quien es el malo de la película.

Suena el teléfono:

ANGELA: Booth, Tienes planes para este fin de semana?  
BOOTH: No había pensado hacer nada especial por?  
ANGELA: El sábado celebramos el 2º cumpleaños de Michael , queremos que vengas.  
BOOTH: Quizá me pase  
ANGELA: Claro que te pasarás. No tienes a Parker los sábados?. Ven por favor, tenemos ganas de verte y al niño también. Por cierto, traeros ropa y os quedais hasta el domingo.  
BOOHT: Vale.

Sábado, al anochecer en casa de los Hodgins.

JACK: Que tal lo llevas Booth?, hacía tiempo que no nos hacías una visita.  
ANGELA: Sales con alguien?  
BOOTH: Estoy bastante liado con el trabajo. Rebeca trabaja todo el día y me quedo con Parker hasta que llega su madre a las 9, después voy a visitar a mi abuelo, que no está muy bien, y le hago compañía hasta que se queda dormido.  
Esa es mi vida actualmente, no tengo tiempo para nada.  
ANGELA: Te apañas bien con Parker? Que haces cuando trabajas hasta tarde?  
BOOTH: He contratado a una Señora que se ocupa de él cuando no estoy.  
ANGELA: Booth, necesitas algo mas que eso.  
BOOTH: Es mas que suficiente.  
ANGELA: todavía piensas en élla.  
BOOTH: constantemente.

Booth en la barra de un bar tomándose el último trago.

DAISY: Booth, que alegría verte, que tal estás? (le da dos besos en la mejilla)  
BOOTH: Daisy ¡ Y tu por aquí? No te has equivocado de lugar?  
Estás sola?  
DAISY: No, he venido con unos amigos. Salimos a cenar y Richard se empeñó en venir a tomar la última copa a este tugurio.  
Lo malo de todo esto es que ninguno de los que me acompañan están en condiciones de coger el coche y no tendré mas remedio que esperar a que alguno de ellos se despeje un poco.  
BOOTH: No cuentes conmigo Daisy, El coche lo tengo fuera, pero creo que volveré a casa andando. Tendrá que dormir fuera esta noche.

Se escucha un ruido tremendo y dos disparos. Booth se levanta y solo nota un golpe tremendo en la cabeza. Cuando se despierta, está tirado en el suelo. Sujetando la cabeza se incorpora y ve a Daisy en una esquina en unas condiciones lamentables. La cara totalmente desfigurada por los golpes e inconsciente.  
Salvo la meida docena de persona mas que yacen en el suelo, no hay nadie mas dentro del local. Intenta sacar el móvil del bolsillo y no lo encuentra. Levanta a Daisy y la mete dentro del coche, en el asiento trasero, bien sujeta con el cinturón.  
Que coño habrá pasado aquí?, Dios como me duele la cabeza!

10 minutos después cuando atraviesan el puente, empieza a moverse el coche de una forma extraña, Uno de los cables que sujeta el puente acaba de soltarse.  
Acelerar es imposible, intenta dar mar atrás cuando un camión que viene desde le carril contrario, se le echa encima, intenta girar y lo pilla de lleno en todo su costado.

5 días después, Booth se despierta en el Hospital, a su lado está su abuelo y su hermano.

JARED: Que tal te encuentras?  
BOOTH: No lo sé, tengo la impresión de que me ha atropellado un camión, tengo dolorido todo el cuerpo. Que ha ocurrido Jared.  
JARED: Nunca mejor dicho, te ha dado un camión de lleno.  
BOOTH; Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí.  
JARED: Llevas 5 días ingresado. Te operaron tan pronto entraste en el Hospital. Estuviste 2 días en coma, despertabas y te volvias a dormir.  
De verdad que no recuerdas nada desde que entraste?  
BOOTH: No recuerdo absolutamente nada después del accidente. Por qué?  
JARED: Cuando llegaste aquí, los médicos nos dieron pocas esperanzas. Angela llamó a Brennan y llegó al día siguiente con tú hija. Estuvo dos días junto a tu cama sin moverse para nada. Cuando despertaste, la echaste fuera de la habitación de una forma no muy educada, y le pediste al abuelo que no permitiera que se llevara de nuevo a tu hija.  
BOOTH: Donde están?  
JARED: Brennan volvió a Londres, una vez los médicos nos comunicaron tu mejoría.  
BOOTH: Cuando fue eso?  
JARED: Ayer tarde.

BOOTH: Como es posible que no pueda acordarme de nada?  
JARED: Tranquilo Booth. Ponte bien rápido y ve a buscarla . Lo que acaba de hacer por ti no lo hace ninguna mujer que conozca.  
BOOTH: Que ha hecho?  
JARED: Dejarte a tu hija!  
BOOTH: Donde está? Quiero verla (hace amago de levantarse)  
JARED: Tranquilo, relájate. Esta tarde la acercarán para que la veas.

5 de la tarde, entran en la habitación Angela, Cam y la niña.  
Booth con lágrimas en los ojos abraza a su hija.

10 minutos mas tarde, entran en la habitación 2 agentes del FBI junto con uno de los jefes de Seeley (el que quiso liar a Brennan).  
JEFE: Agente Booth, nos alegramos mucho de ver que está casi totalmente recuperado.. Podría contestarnos un par de preguntas?:  
BOOTH: Por supuesto.  
JEFE: Antes del tiroteo en el que se vió implicado, recuerda algo en particular?  
BOOTH: No, estaba hablando con una exbecaria del Jefersonian, cuando sonaron los disparos y debido al golpe que me asestaron, no me enteré de nada de lo que ocurrió después. Que pasó allí dentro?  
JEFE: Estos dos agentes que me acompañan, llevaban 6 meses detrás de un "elemento" supuestamente, mano derecha de uno de los mayores narcotraficantes a esta orilla del Atlántico.  
AGENTE 1: Hacía 4 horas que estábamos vigilando el local desde el coche  
AGENTE 2: Cuando escuchamos los disparos, salimos corriendo pero, el pájaro había volado.  
BOOTH: Saben ya que le ocurrió a la chica que estaba conmigo en el coche?  
JEFE: Ya la han dado de alta. Suponemos que cuando sonaron los disparos, ella se echó a correr, tropezó y la avalancha de gente que la seguía paso por encima de su cuerpo. Si tardas un hora más en llevarla, habría muerto.  
JARED: Pasó ayer tarde a saludarte, pero te habías dormido.

Dos días después Booth sale de Hospital acompañado por Jared y se dirigen a casa de Angela para ver a su hija.

ANGELA: Que bien te veo Booth. Que tal te encuentras?  
BOOTH: Después de lo pasado, estoy bastante bien, creí que no iba a salir del Hospital. Recibí mas de un tiro, pero esto le ganó con creces . Donde está la niña?  
ANGELA: En el patio trasero con Michael. Hemos pensado que quizá deberías quedarte aquí unos días, al menos hasta que te saquen la escayola del brazo.  
Te parece? Cuando estés totalmente recuperado te vuelves a casa. .  
BOOTH: Me encuentro bien, pero estoy muy cansado. Es increíble que después de tanto tiempo tumbado y dormido, tenga tanto cansancio acumulado. Gracias de todas formas pero, prefiero estar en casa.  
ANGELA: Pero si apenas puedes moverte!  
BOOTH: No te preocupes Angela, estaré bien.  
ANGELA: Entonces, Ve a casa y duerme. Cuando despiertes, llámanos y te pasamos a recoger.  
BOOTH: Jared, sabes algo de mi coche?  
JARED: Tu coche está para desguace . Te darán uno nuevo cuando te reincorpores.  
BOOTH: Necesito el coche para moverme.  
JACK: Pero si tienes el brazo izquierdo inutilizado, como vas a conducir?  
BOOTH: En dos días me sacan la escayola y recuperaré la movilidad de este brazo.  
JARED: Déjalo, Es imposible discutir con él. Cuando esté solo en casa, se le pasaran las ganas de salir a la calle solo y, menos en coche.  
JACK: No creo que puedas conducir tan pronto Booth: El golpe fue muy fuerte.  
Espérate unos días, y te llevas uno de los míos, mientras tanto si necesitas moverte, llámame.

Abraza a su hija y se va con Jared

JARED: Quieres que me quede a pasar la noche contigo?  
BOOTH: No, estoy bien, en serio.  
JARED: Entonces, hasta mañana. Si necesitas algo llama, de acuerdo?

Abre la puerta de su casa y entra, se queda parado ,

BOOTH: Dios! Esta casa parece la ruina de una antigua civilización. Como es posible que pudiera estar viviendo en semejante caos y desorden?.  
En que me he convertido?, a donde se fue el ser civilizado que vivía aquí en otro tiempo?  
Que he hecho y que estoy haciendo con mi vida?  
La estrella que se eclipsó y oscureció mi vida, me dejó totalmente perdido en un montón de sombras que tengo que echar fuera de mi casa, porqué ya no puedo mas, ya no puedo seguir entre éllas. Como voy a traer aquí a mi hija?  
Como voy a hacer para recuperar a la mujer que acabo de echar de mi vida?.

Suena el teléfono...

CAM: Seeley, que tal estás?  
BOOTH: después de todo, bastante bien, dime..  
CAM: Necesito que me hagas un favor muy grande.  
BOOTH: No estoy en muy buenas condiciones físicas para hacerle un favor a nadie  
CAM: Puedes acompañarme al FBI?  
BOOTH: Tiene algún problema?  
CAM: Es un problema bastante gordo y necesito que estés allí conmigo.  
BOOTH: Tendrás que venir a recogerme, no puedo conducir y además no tengo coche.

Una semana después, Booth llega a casa de Angela..

BOOTH: Donde está la niña?  
ANGELA: Hola Booth! Se han ido con la niñera al parque.  
BOOTH: Localízala y dile que la traiga ahora. Me voy con élla a buscar a su madre, y el avión sale dentro de un par de horas.  
ANGELA: Le preparo una maleta con cuatro cosas, tardo 10 minutos escasos, cuando esté aquí ya tendré todo preparado (se abraza a Booth) Como me alegro de que hayas tomado esta decisión!

Un mes y medio después, Booth espera a Brennan en el Aeropuerto, son las 2,30 de la madrugada.

BOOTH: Ya estaba arreglando las cosas para ir a buscarte personalmente,  
Huesos, de verdad que tenías ganas de verme?  
BRENNAN: Me fue completamente imposible acabar antes.  
Alguna vez has tenido dudas sobre mí?, de ser así me vuelvo.  
BOOTH: (Abrazados los dos fuertemente) Ni de coña te me vuelves a escapar, si yo puedo impedirlo.  
He aplazado la boda 2 veces, si tengo que hacerlo la 3ª, no nos casan seguro.  
Por cierto, has vendido la casa?  
BRENNAN: No  
BOOTH: Por qué?  
BRENNAN: No lo sé, no fui capaz. Esa casa me gusta mucho, me trae muchos recuerdos. Es la casa donde te recuperé y crié a mi hija. No quiero deshacerme de élla.  
Entiéndelo. Podemos ir de vez en cuando, cuando tengamos vacaciones... no sé..  
BOOTH: Está al otro lado del Océano, me explicas cuantas veces vamos a poder ir allí?, como mucho 1 vez al año. Nos va a compensar mantener una casa para una visita al año?  
BRENNAN: He dejado a la Sra. De la limpieza a su cuidado. No te preocupes.  
BOOTH: Claro, lo entiendo, como eres rica, te puedes permitir esos lujos...Mi sueldo...

BRENNAN: No empecemos por favor . No me habías dicho que te han ascendido?, el dinero es de los dos. O te duele que yo gane mas que tú?. Va a ser éso un problema en nuestra vida?  
BOOTH: No quiero que me mantengas ni a mí, ni a nuestra hija.  
BRENNAN: Cada uno aportará lo que pueda, se hace un fondo común y viviremos de ese fondo. Ese fondo es común Booth, de los dos sin importar quién aporte mayor cantidad. De acuerdo?, dime que estás de acuerdo, por favor.  
Si no lo estás, dejaré de escribir y me ceñiré unicamente a dar clases en la Univerdidad (si todavía me quieren).  
BOOTH: No, sigue haciendo lo que mas te gusta. Eso es lo único que quiero, que seas feliz.

DIA DE LA BODA:

Brennan se prepara en casa de Angela.  
Su pelo está sujeto en un moño que élla misma se ha hecho como lo hizo siempre.  
Lleva puesto un vestido ajustado palabra de honor en color marfil, justo a la altura de las rodillas, sujeto con unos tirantes muy finitos. Cubre sus hombros con una mantilla de encaje suizo en color blanco. Calza unos manolos en color marfil también (los manolos son unas sandalias con unas tiras muy finas y con bastante tacón.)  
ANGELA: No te olvides del ramo.  
BRENNAN: No quiero ramo de novia  
ANGELA : Qué?. No puedes dejarte el ramo atrás,  
BRENNAN: Me llevaré media docena de esas rosas amarillas que ayer me regaló Booth. Creo que es mas que suficiente.  
ANGELA: No te vas a poner nada, ni pendientes, ni gargantilla?  
BRENNAN: Solo llevaré el anillo de mi madre y el de la abuela de Booth, que acaba de darme el abuelo. Los dos juntos en el mismo dedo.  
Por favor no me pongas mas nerviosa de lo que estoy.  
ANGELA: No me puedo creer que estés nerviosa, nunca te he visto en este estado.  
BRENNAN: Le habeis dicho algo a Booth? Que hora es?  
ANGELA: Son las 11 y cuarto cielo, si salimos ahora llegamos justo a tiempo. Y, hemos guardado Secreto absoluto. Hace ya 10 minutos que Jack ha pasado a recogerle, y Caroline está esperando por Booth en la puerta.

Piso de Booth, 11,10

JACK: Abre por favor..  
BOOTH: Ahora mismo bajo  
JACK: Es que tengo que comprobar algo y darte una cosa.  
BOOTH: (abre la puerta), que me falta? (mirándose a si mismo de arriba abajo)  
JACK: Menos mal que te has puestoel traje negro!. Solo tienes que ponerte la hebilla de gallito en el cinturón.  
BOOTH: Es broma no?  
JACK: Brennan, quiere verte con el traje negro y que lleves puesta la hebilla. Dice que es tu seña de identidad.  
Nos vamos?  
BOOTH: No es un poco pronto?  
JACK: Son casi las 11:15, la boda es a las 12, no tenemos mucho tiempo que digamos.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
